My Glass Heart 1
by Jade aka Bunny
Summary: This is a story about a girl and how she has to pick her love are somone new this is my first story hope u luv it im write the second story about her so if you love this one theres more coming


My Glass Heart

By Jade Burciaga

Chapter 1 School

For a 17teen year old girl with dark brown hair and wild eyes and best friends you now since 1 grade as werewolf's I say live is going to be fun. Ring, ring I looked at my phone it was Jacob my best friend. Hello Jake I said all happy hey jade what are you doing. Nothing just sitting on my bed what about you. Just watching the game with Embry and Quil and the pack. We were wondering if you wanted to come over and watch the game with us. Yeah let me get ready and ill be over ok. Ok I'll see you later bye jade then he hung up embry and quil are my other best friends me and Jacob, Embry, Quil grow up together in Lupush. I like Embry because he makes me laugh all the time. Embry only likes me as a friend and I'm ok with that. I ran to my closet and put on a blue and green shirt that said hug mother earth then got on some skinny jeans and green converse. I ran down stars and got my jacket and my keys and my phone. I ran outside I love the small of the rain in the morning I ran to my blue truck that me and Jacob fixes on together. The ride to Jacobs's house was boring so I pulled out my iPod and my favorite band was on paramore. Quil says it's too scary and Jacob says it's to cool and Embry says it's sweet. I pulled up to Jacobs house and his house is too small for all throes werewolf's that when I seen Leah run out. Leah is like a sister to me the one I never had. Thank you god we have two girls now she said hugging me. Hi Leah I said hugging her back I let go and we walked up to the house I opened the door to find all of the boys sitting on the floor watching the game. Hey guys I said walking in hey jade they said hello jade said Jacob walking up to me hi Jake I said giving him a hug he was so big and I'm so small. Come on said Leah by the back door I pulled back from Jacob and I ran over to Leah. We walked out and sat on the grass. Has your mom called you she said? No I said all sad my mom never calls me ever since my dad died it's like I'm died. That's sad she never calls you. Yes! Said Quil running out with embry. We win the game yes! Quil picked me up and stared to run around scramming we win. Ok Quil I'm getting sick I could fill the blood going to my head. Sorry he said putting me down thank you so much then I looked to see Embry dancing. I stared to laugh so hard I was crying he looked at me and ran over and said like you can do any better I looked up at him I can't dance so I'm not good. Well I can dance better at prom he said. Quil want is today I said looking at him. Its Sunday way do you care he said because four more mouths tell prom guys. Yeah how cares collion came out and stands right next to me. Jade how douse it fill to go to school with the pack he said. Everyone looked at me I hate when people looked at me well I love it because it's like going to school with my whole family. Even when my mom left me well that an other story. Brady came walking out are you guys hunger he said holding his stomach. Yeah said Seth walking out lets go to Sams place maybe Emily will make pizza for us. Paul and Jared came out well then let's go. Jacob and Embry go in his car Quil and Paul and Jared go in his car and Seth and Collion and Brady go in his car and me and jade. We all ran to our cars me and Leah to my car do you want to drive I said yes she said I frow the keys to her she opened the door I opened the other door we drove away. O yeah she said I have good news she said smiling well want is it you now that kid john the one I like she said um yeah but what about him. Well I imprinted on him she said all happy omg that's great and he asked me to prom and I said yes. Well that's good I said are you going to prom with anyone she said. No I said and I think don't want to go and I don't have a dress. Leah looked at me and said you have to go said. Or me and Kim will be the only she wolfs and I'll get you a dress for an early birthday present she said. Ok ill go but there's no one to go with. You don't have to go with anyone you can go in a group with us. Ok I said Leah can I ask you something I said yeah anything she said um how imprint on how I said well Quil and Sarah. Paul imprint an Jacobs sister Rachel Seth and missy Jared and Kim Collion and Mary Brady and Carmen. Me and john and Embry and Jacob haven't imprint on anyone. Wow I said that's a lot or imprints. Just want tell prom it's going to be crazy she said. Hey can you give me and Kim a ride to school tomorrow she said yeah anything for my friends I said. I pulled up to sams house I loved this house because I lived here when my mom left me. Me and Leah got out and walked up to the house do you think anyone will ask me to prom I said. Leah looked at me and said yes because you a great girl and sweet I looked at her and said thanks we opened the door to find Emily cooking pizza. Hey guys i know you were coming and I now you wanted pizzas she said smiling. Emily was like a mom I loved her and she loved me she now what was best for me and I was like her daughter and Sam he was like my dad. Jade I love you shirt she said walking over to me I gave her a hug thanks I said. Good the boy's aren't here said Emily. We smell pizza said Quil walking in with the others. Never mind then she said. I laugh and walked away to the living room I sat on the cough and turned on the TV and watch the news. The pizzas is done guy. I got up went in the kitchen and grabbed a piece before anyone one or five I think it's a wolf thing when you hunger all the time. Thanks Emily I said you're welcome sweet heart. Hey Emily were Sam said Brady I think he is running around the forest I think he wants you guys out there. Ok then guys lets go said Leah everyone got up and went out the back door I stated her with Emily. So I heard you guys are going to prom who are you going with she said picking up all the plats. No one but Leah wants me to go in a grope with them. O that will be fun she said Emily I said douse Embry or Jacob have a date to prom I said. No but I think they're going in a grope she said. O I said looking at me phone it was 8:00 Emily I'm going home it's getting late and I have to pick up Kim and Leah tomorrow for school. Tell Leah ill see her and Kim tomorrow ok I said hugging her. Bye jade she said I ran outside to my car and drive away. When I got home I ran up stares and talked a hot shower I put and a shirt that said sleepy head and I put on some swats. I laid on my bed and put the blankest over me and was thinking about prom tell I fell asleep.

Chapter 2 Blondie

I woke up to my stupid alarm tell I frown it arrows my room I got up and walked to my closet I got a black shirt that said you wish you were me on with some skinny jeans I got my boots on a and ran down stairs .I walked in the kitchen and made me some eggs and pancakes and some milk too. Tell my phone stared vibrating it was Leah I answered it. Hello I said hey me and Kim are ready to go. Ok bye Leah I said bye jade I hung-up and ran to the closet to get my jacket and bag I grabbed my keys and ran out to my car and drove away to kimmys house. I got there Leah and Kim ran over to me and got in. Hi Jady said Kimmy hi Kimmy I said giving her a hug are you ready for prom she said I looked at her and said yeah I we have to go get are dress I said after school yeah said Kim how's taking you said Kim looking at me. No one but I want Embry to take me I said. What you have a crush on Embry said Kim yeah ever since third grade I said douse he now you like him she said no and no one is going to tell him I said. We won't they said. When we got to Lupush School we got out of my car and Jared ran to us and picked up Kim and spun her around he put her down and kissed her awe I said walking away I seen Jacob walking over to us get a room he said hi jady he said hi Jake said giving him a hug. Did you see the new kid he said looking down at me? Jake I just got here I said smiling at him ow yeah well she has blond hair and blue eyes. Do you like her I said no blondes are not my type he said smiling what's her name I said. I think its Tia Blue he said that's when I seen Embry pull up he walked over to us hi Embry I said hey Jade he said giving me a hug he was so warm and soft. I let go and seen the rest of the pack walking to us I seen Seth holding hands with his imprint missy. We had five more minutes tell school stared. We all walked to a table outside we talked about stuff tell I said Embry are you going to the dance he wasn't paying attach he was looking at something. Embry I said looking at him. I looked around him to see what it was he was staring at the new girl she had blonde hair and sky blue eyes she was wearing a pink dress how is that he said staring at her. That's the new girl Tia said Seth. Embry did you just imprint on her said Jacob looking at him. Yes he said all smiling. That's when Leah and Kim looked at me you what! I yelled everyone looked at me even Embry I could fill the tears coming down my cheek and my throat felt like it was on fire. I, I, have to go i said picking up my stuff ran to the bathroom in the school when I got there I opened the door and fell on my knees and put my arms around me and started to cry hard. Leah and Kim came running in Leah picked me up and Kim rubbed my back. O jady its ok said Leah you will find someone how will love you. It maybe long but your find the one mean time me and Leah will stay with you tell the bell rings. I was so happy that I had first pared with Leah or ill just die if I didn't have her. Finally the bell rang I looked at Kim and she said bye to me and Leah and left. Leah looked at me and said we should get to class before we get in trouble we walked out of the bathroom and stared heading to math class tell I seen Embry by his locker. Are you ok he said looking at me with his brown eyes? Even looking at his eyes wanted me to cry yes I said looking away don't you ever scary me like that he said yeah ok I said all sad. She coming he said I looked to see how he was talking about it was Tia walking are way. Go away so she thinks we're not going out he said pushing me away. You're a jerk Embry said Leah pulling me away he is so mean said Leah I never seen him like this. She looked at me I could feel the tears coming don't cry she said. Jade you need to stop crying over this boy a voice told me we got to are door I looked back to see Embry talking to Tia and they walked away together come on jade said Leah the rest of the day was boring. Then it was time to eat me and Leah wanted for Kim then we walked in to the lunchroom we seen the guys but not Embry. I walked over to them and sat next to Jacob he looked at me and said are you ok he said putting a arm around me to make me happy well it helped a little yeah I'm fine I said happy. Are you going to eat he said looking at me with a smile I love. No I'm not hunger I lied Leah and Kim walked over to us Leah sat next to me and Kim sat on Jared's lap. That's when I seen Embry walk over to us with Tia. Hi guys he said looking at us I was wondering if my new friend can sit with us he said yeah she can sit with us said Seth I looked at him and gave him a dirty look that scared him. This is Tia guys he said potting to the blonde and this is Seth and his girlfriend Missy and this is Jared and his girlfriend Kim and Brady, Collion, Leah, Jacob and jade he said potting to me hi nice to meet you she said. Maybe you and Leah, Kim and Jade will be best friends he said. I count take it anymore I got up and said I have to go I have better stuff to do then this and walked away I could fill everyone's eyes on me even Embry's not good eyes but scary eyes. Even now I still love him when school was over I sat in my car whiting for Leah and Kim I seen Embry walk out with Tia he walked her to her car they talked and laugh then she kissed him on his cheek he smiled and walked away. Leah and Kim came walking over to me they got in and I drive away fast. No one talked tell Kim said jade lets go to Emily's place ok we got there and we got out and walked in. Emily came over to me and hugged me where is Sam I said looking around for him he's working I now he wants to see you bad she said. The boys walked in and I sat on the couth looking at the blank TV Jacob sat next to me not even talking everyone sat down in the living room Emily come walking in with food Embry stud and said well I have good news everyone looked at him me and Tia are now boyfriend and girlfriend and I asked her to prom he said with a smile on his face Leah looked at him like he was crazy you just meet her and now you gf and bf she said. I now isn't it great he said I could fill the tears coming again stop crying the voice said one tear fell from my face that now was red from crying Leah got up and walked over to me but I got up and ran outside I ran to my car and jumped in I drive away I seen the guys come out Jacob looked like he was going to run after me but Leah haled him back. The tears stared to come down my cheek I nerved cried this much since my dad died when I got home I ran up steers to my room and lead on my bed crying tell I fell asleep. Chapter 3 Bonfire

I woke up to the sun shinnying in my room I didn't go to School today just walked to first beach I didn't now how long I sat there looking out to the water tell I felt two warm hand on my shoulders I looked up to see Jacob smiling down at me he sat down next to me and stared out to the water just like me. How did you find me I said well I now you where here because when we were small we come out her and watch the water. I looked at him and said how school he looked at me and said boring. Not to be rood but why are not with the guys I said looking away because the guys are getting ready for the bonfire and you're going to it with me he said yeah whatever but how's going? Well Quil,Kim,Leah,John,Seth,Missy,Jared,Sarah,Collion,Mary,Brady,Carmen,Paul,My sister Sam and Emily Embry,Tia and you and me. Why do I have to go I said because Leah and Kim want you to go and Sam misses you and I want you to go too? Ok then first take me home so I can get ready I said ok then let's go Jacob said pulling me up we walked back to my house Jacob talked about how he all most got in a fight and talked about how it was boring without me the walk to my house was fun then I seen a blue roes bush. Jacob looked at me and smiled and ran to the rose bush he pulled out his pocket knife and cut the roes and the needles he ran back to me and gave me it I looked at him and hugged him he hugged me back we stared to walk again tell we were at my house I opened the door and we walked in. Make you self at home I said handing up the steers yeah do what you have to do he said looking in my figurate. I got me a towel and put the roes on my bed I tuck a hot shower it felt so good I got out and put the towel around me. I walked out and ran to my closet and looked around to find something cute then that's when I seen my mom's sun dress she wear when me and my dad went to lupush when I was five years old. I grabbed it and looked at it in the mirror it looked pretty it even looked pretty on my mom. I slipped it on me and burst my hair and put the rose in my hair I looked at myself and smiled I looked just like my mom and dad I grabbed my jacket and but my sandals on I walked down the steers that's when I seen Jacob with his mouth hanging open looking at me I smiled he looked so cute I said to myself what he's my best friend I don't talk about my friends like that. He closed his mouth and just smiled at me you look great he said still smiling at me thanks so are we ready to go I said walking to the door. Yeah let's go Sam is missing you so much yeah your right Sam is always there for me just like a dad I said it was hard when my mom left. Sam said he would keep me safe from anything and from the boys and love me like I was one of his own kid. Jacob and I ran to my car we got in and we drove away. When did you ever wear a dress he said well because I want to wear a dress why do you care? Just asking so you still mad at Embry he said. No I said looking at the trees ok then but do you still love him he said yes I said looking at him with wearied eyes we got to Lupush and Jacob got out and walked over to my door and opened it for me I got out and looked around to see if I can find the guys if you looking for them come with me he said ok the show me were there at. Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him we walked in the woods tell we were out of the woods that's when Leah saw me and shouted Jacob and jade are here everyone looked at us me and Jacob ran to them Sam and Emily walked over to me I ran right up to Sam and gave him a bear hug and he hugged me back. I love it when Sam gave me a hug. I looked up at him he smiled at me and said you beautiful thanks I said I walked over to Leah and Kim. Leah had her short black hair all cute and she wear a shirt that said she wolf on it and some cut up jeans Kim had her long light brown hair curled and she wear a purple sundress I talked to them tell someone said embry and his chick are here I looked to see Embry and Tia walking over to us she wear a pink short dress. They walked to Sam and Emily and everyone else Jacob walked over to me Embry and Tia walked over to me and Jake Embry gave Jacob a wearied look like he was mad and smiled at me. Jade you look beautiful he said holding Tia's hand thanks I said well you guys now Tia he said yeah I think I seen her at school Embry I said. Yeah you right well I see you later guys he said yeah whatever said Jacob they walked over to Seth and the other guys I looked at Jacob and said why did Embry give you that weird look I said he looked at me and said I'll tell you later ok. Ok I said looking at him and Embry we all talked and that's when everyone started to get here we ate and talked some more all I was thinking was what Embry and Jacob were thinking when he gave him that look. It was getting darker and the guys stared the bonfire we all sat around it and Sam talked about the legend of the third wife I loved that story my mom and dad told me that story when I was small after that it was 8:00 o'clock and I was getting tired me and Jacob said good bye to everyone when we left Embry gave Jake that same look when we got back to the car I asked Jacob why Embry gave him that look. Jade I'll tell you tomorrow ok he said opening my door fine don't tell me I said jumping in the car he walked around and jumped in the ride to my house was quite and boring we got to my house I looked at Jacob and he looked at me well good night Jacob I said getting out of the car um jade he said I turned to face him yes Jake I said with my sweet voice are you doing anything tomorrow he said all shy um no just going to be at my house why well because I was working on this dirt bike and I was wondering if you want to help me build them. I looked at him and smiled at him and said yeah ill help you work on the dirt bikes you can pick me up around 1:00 o'clock I said giving him a hug I now he smiled when I hugged him I love him as a brother or even more than a brother I ran to my door and want inside and ran up steers I fell asleep I woke up in the woods I didn't know how I got there I stared to freak out I ran I know its stopped to ran in the woods but it was scary and I didn't know want was happening I stopped right where I was in the first place I looked around my eyes meet with black beautiful eyes thus eyes where my best friend. Jacob he just studded there looking at me I walked closer to him jade he said I looked at him all scared he smiled at me with this scary smell now I was getting scared I backed away slowly tell I hit something hard and warm I looked up to see Embry smiling down at me I trued around to face him Jacob ran and picked me up his hand was big and I was small but not that small. Embry walked over to me and Jacob. Jacob pit his other hand on my neck and pulled my head up I counted scream I could fill Embry's hot breath on my neck his teeth bit me Jacob grouped me onto the ground my neck was burning I looked up to see Jacob and Embry smiling down at me there eyes were like a red blood color my eyes went blank then I woke up sweating I looked at my alarm it said 12:00 just a bad dream I got up and walked to my bathroom I trend on the cold water to my shower and got in it felt good to have the cold water all over my body I got out and all most slipped on my floor I looked around in my closet to find something to wear I got a Harley-Davidson shirt that was my daddy's and some skinny jeans I put my hair up in a ponytail and went down steers I turned the TV on and went to the kitchen to get some coco puffs I sat down on my couch and watch the news I sat there and wonder what it felt like to be a werewolf. I sat there looking at the TV I got up and put my bull away and walked up the steers and I ran to my room and got my phone I walked to my laptop that was on my desk I turned it on and logged on to my email I had one from Emily it was the bonfire party I had one from Leah, Kim and Quil. I logged on to my MySpace all of the pack has one even the imprints Sam and Emily too. I cheek to see how was online right now only one person was on and that person was Embry I guess he now I was online right now I tried to logoff but I was too late he all ready sent something to me he put hey jade wut are u doing I didn't want to write him back but I know I had to I put nothing getting ready to go to Jacobs house u? HE didn't write back I now he was mad so I logged off I looked out to my window and just looked at the trees I got up and went down steers I looked at my phone and it was 1:00 o'clock someone knocked on the door I got up and answered it. It was Jacob he smiled at me I loved his smiled I loved everything about him. Hey Jake I said giving him a hug hi jade are u ready to go he said hugging me back. Yeah just let me get my jacket and will go I ran to my couch and put my phone in my pocket I ran outside and jumped in Jake's truck he got in and stared the car then the ride to jakes house was fun Jake talked about how he loved hot dogs even now he still loves them. Um Jake can I ask you something I said looking at him yeah anything you want he said smiling well I was woundering what happened at the bonfire when Embry gave you that look. Jakes smile went away and he just looked at me with a straight face. Um jade it doesn't matter anymore he said and I can't tell you the only people how now is me and Embry and I just can't tell you he said. Well can you tell me at list want it was about I said giving him the puppy eyes jade you can't use those puppy eyes on me pleas Jacob I said ok it was about it was silent for a minute well are you going to tell me I said fine it was about imprints he said looking away from me. What all of the pack has imprinted on someone but you I said omg you imprint someone. Well tell me how it is I said looking at him with a smile on my face jade I told you I didn't want to tell you. Please Jacob I just want to now it is I said well it's you jade I imprinted on you because when I seen you in you dress you looked pretty and I just did that to you and if you don't want to be friends then we don't have to an I cut Jacob off with a kiss. When I kissed Jacob it felt great his lips were like marshmallows I pulled back and looked up at him I looked around to see where we were and we were on the side so no one would hit us when I looked at Jacob he had the biggest smile on his face and his big black eyes where wide I smiled back what are you looking at I said. You didn't freak out when I told you I imprint on you he said looking at me all weird you just kissed me and why did you kiss me he asked? I don't now I was just surprised when you told me and I freaked out and I just kissed you I'm sorry if I kissed you and you didn't what too I said looking all sad. No I did what you to kiss me it's just that I didn't what push think too far he said looking at me. Do you think Sam and Emily will be mad or happy that you imprint on me and that I kissed you I said looking away from Jake. Yeah I think we have to tell everyone that I imprint on you. Fine with me I said looking at the trees um jade said Jacob looking at me yes Jake so douse this mean that were boyfriend and girlfriend he said l said with a smile on his face. Yeah I guess I said looking at him only if you want to. Yeah I do he said with a smile on his face now I was nerves now because Sam was going to kill Jacob for imprinting on me but I had to tell him he is like my dad and I love him. Me and Jacob went to Sam and Emily's house to tell them the ride to their house was silent I could tell Jacob was nerves about Sam yelling at him. When we got there me and Jacob held hands we walked in to find Sam, Emily, Leah, john, Kim, Jared, Quil, Paul, Rachel, Sarah, Seth, missy, Brady, Collion, Mary, Carmen but embry or Tia they all looked at me and Jacob. Sam was the first to gate up because saw me and Jacob holding hands I was scared but Jacob was more scared then me I just hope this was going to be easy.

Chapter 4 My love

Sam looked at me then at Jacob I guessed he read it off of Jacobs face everyone out now said Sam all mad. Everyone got up Emily just stud there by Sam everyone was out but Leah she just sat there with a smile on her face. What did you do Jacob said Sam nothing I just fell in love with her he said all scared. Well I can see that but why jade why not some other girl he said. Well because when I seen her I fell in love with her and the other girls are not funny like jade. Sam just looked at Emily and then at me he had this look it was like the look my mom gave me when she left me and that look is scare to me. Jade he said is this want you want I looked at him and then at Jacob I talk a beep breathe and then said yeah I think I want it because I love him. Sam just looked at me and then smiled I ran and hugged Sam I love him he was there for me and he is like my dad I never want to hurt him. Jade I just want what's best for you he said hug me back. I now Sam I said pulling back from him. And Jacob if you hurt jade ill come after you he said with a smile on his face. I won't hurt her ill keep her safe the rest of the day was good everyone was happy for me and Jacob but there was one person how didn't now embry he is my friend and I we need to tell him after we had dinner with Emily and Sam and the guys and girls me an Jacob went home when Jacob groped me off I could see a smile on his face. Bye Jacob I said kissing him on the cheek bye jade I shut the door and ran up to my room that night I had this dream I was in this white room and I was wearing this black dress then this light came out of now where I could hear my name being called and then I could the voice come close then I seen this women wearing a white dress that was long I looked at her I could fill tears down my cheek it was my mom she was beautiful her hair was longer. Mom I said she stopped two feet from me she smiled her green eye were like diamonds hi my love she said I ran up to her and hugged her I could fill the tears on my cheek mommy I miss you I said. I now jade there is stuff you will now but now I can't help you and I love you she said pulling away from me but you have to be strong for Sam and Emily and Jacob and you friend because they need you. Ok mom I said she turned away and then dispersed I woke up to this sharp sound on my window I got up and walked to my window it was raining I loved when it rained because I love running out there when I was ten I use to ran out there with sam, Emily, leah, Quil, Embry and Jacob I looked at my alarm it read 6:00 am I got some pants then got my blue shirt and put some Nikes on I ran outside the rain was good on me I shocked my hair I just loved it. Jade is that you I turned around to see Embry with his shirt off and just his cut pants o hey Embry I didn't see you want are you doing up so late I said well I was on patrol and then I got off and stared to hide to Tia's house he said with this look like I was the crazy one what are you doing up so late he said. Well I heard the rain and I ran out here and I had a bad dream. Ever since Embry was with Tia he was just wearied and I just miss the old him well bye Embry I said walking away. What jade I need to ask you something I turned to face him his cheeks were red under is dark skin. Yeah what is it I said well I seen the way that Jacob looks at you and I was just asking he didn't finish his sentence he just look at me. O you were wondering if me and Jacob are together I said for him yeah we are I smiled at that ok I was just asking he said well bye jade ill you later he said then he ran off. The rest of the day was boring Leah, Kim and Emily got me for prom dress I seen this purple dress that Kim loved and she got it. Leah got this blood red dress that she loved so much we looked around to see if we can get me one that's when I seen this blue dress it was beautiful that's the one I want I said to them we walked over to the store person I told her I wanted the dress and she gave it to I haled it up and looked at Leah and smiled at her she turned and said well get this dress please then after that we went back to Emily's place to eat with the guys when everyone was there I didn't see Embry and I miss having him here with everyone. I looked at Jacob who just looked down at me I guess that your best friend can be something better. After that everyone left I spent the night at Emily's and sam'shouse and said good night to Jacob and kissed him on the cheeks I went to my old room and looked around to see all the great times I had in this room and I love it I fell asleep on my old bed and the last thing I know I had a good dream.

Chapter 5 Bloody eyes

I walk up to Emily's cooking it smelt so well and I loved it. I got up and ran to the kitchen Emily smiled and said good morning I made some chocolate pancakes but if I was you I would take some now before the boys get here. I got a plate and sat down at the table and want did you know the boys ran in I smiled at them they all got their plates and sat down at the couch and turned the TV on Jacob walk over to me and kissed me on my forehead good morning sweetie he said smiling. Good morning back to you I said smiling Jacob went to sit down with the guys right at the door was Embry and Tia I smiled at Embry. He said something to Tia and she walked over to Emily in the kitchen Embry walked over to me and smiled I misted this smiled I loved this smile I got up and hugged him I missed you Embry I said pulling away from him. I missed you to jade I'm glad you're not sick from the rain he said smiling no I never get sick from the rain. Hey Embry said Jacob walking over to us how have u been. Good Jacob I see you have been doing good too i grabbed Jacobs hand and Embry just caped his eyes on me I didn't know why but it made be fill happy inside. Well I'm going to say hi to the guys ok he said looking at Jacob. Well nice to talk to you Jacob and I'll see you around jade he said smiling at me and walked over to the guys. I know Jacob was mad because he kept his eyes on him and then looked at me I smiled at him and he smiled at me I have patrol with Seth and Paul and I'll be back at 10:00 ok he said. Ok just be self and don't kill Seth and Paul ok I said smiling at him. I want but I might kill Seth if he sings he said laughing. The rest of the day was great because Kim and Leah came over they wanted to go out and the last time we did we lost Kim and Jared was mad and then we found her at a daycare and that's why I never go out with them. I just sat on my bed and watch Kim and Leah talk about how as cute hair and it was stupid and I wish Jacob was here. And all of a sudden I hired the boor dell ring me Kim and Leah got up and went down steers I looked at the window and it was embry what was he doing here. How is it said Kim looking at me and Leah I now she now because she had a weird look on her face. It's Embry and I don't now he's here I said looking at Kim the bell rang again. Well get it of hill keep ring the bell Kim said ok will hide said Leah grabbing Kim's hand then they were gone. I got the door and look how the biggest smile had on his face Embry I smiled back at him and hugged him what are you doing here Embry I said. Well I was going to Tias house and she wasn't there and I had some food and some pop and I didn't want to waste it and then I that about you. Well thanks Embry so do you want to have a picnic with me jade I looked around and then I looked at Embry well I guess just for a little ok I said. Thanks jade he said hugging me come on he said pulling me into the woods hold on he said pulling me on his back and then he ran fast. It felt good the wind blowing in my hair then we stopped it was beautiful there was flowers all over and the sun looked pretty over the trees and I looked at Embry how just looked at me and smiled Embry its beautiful how did you find this place well when I was on patrol. Well this place his cool yeah I guess he said laughing he walked over to me and then pulled me to a blanket with food and pop on it sit down he said. I sat down and Embry sat down too we just talked and talked so you with Jacob how does that fill Embry said even now he's you best friend I looked at Embry well I love it because he makes me happy and he never leaves me side. Embry just looked at me and looked away I looked at my phone and it said 9:19 I looked at Embry how was staring at me well I have to go its 9:19 and Jacob going to be home and wondering where I'm at I said getting up ok lets go then said Embry walking over to me. The walk to my house we didn't talk and that made me feel weird we got to my house and I seen Leah's car still here well bye Embry I said giving him a hug ill see u around bye jade I love u said Embry what he just said he loved me I pulled back and seen a big smile then he ran off so here I am left alone on my beck steering at nothing I got my keys out and walked in I found Leah and Kim staring at me with a smile on their faces what are you guys steering at tell us what happened said Kim yeah tell us everything that happened said Leah ok so I told them everything so that's was all said Leah well no he said something to me well what is it said Kim he said I love you he said that to you or maybe he said that has a friend I said looking at them yeah maybe your right said Leah what time is it Kim I said its 10:00 o my god time went by fast I said Jacobs going to be here any minute. Should we go then said Kim no you guys could stay I said then all of a sudden Jacob walked in with Seth they were laughing about something I got up and ran to Jacob I missed you I said and then gave him a kiss I missed you too jade he said kissing me back hi Seth hi jade what are u doing here brat said Leah to baby brother nothing just here with Jacob. Jade is it ok if I stay here said Seth my mom is mad at me for coming home late um yeah you can well if you staying here ill stay here said Leah if that's ok with you jade yeah you and Seth can stay in the guest room do you want to stay here Kim yeah if it's ok with you yeah you can stay in the other guest room thank you jade said Leah and Seth an Kim. Your welcome I'm going to bed said Leah and Kim ok I'm going to watch TV for a little bit I said so me and Jacob and Seth watched TV I fell asleep in Jacobs arms I think he cared me to my room I could fill Jacobs arms around me I think he was sinning to me I woke up and seen Jacob smiling at me his face in the sun was beautiful hi beautiful he said to me good morning. I just smiled at him and kissed him Jacob I need to tell you something ok what it is well when you where gone Embry stopped by and I went with him and he had a picnic is that ok with you when I said Embrys name it made him mad and then he looked at me it's ok only if you safe and if he ever hearts you I will kill him ok jade I know Jacob and he said something to me I didn't what to tell Jacob but what kind of girlfriend am I to keep a secret from Jacob what is it jade well don't be mad he told me he love me but I think he said it as a friend Jacob when I said that it looked like Jacob was going to blow up his face was as red as a cherry. Jacob breath please I said hugging him I'm ok jade I just didn't now Embry would say that well it doesn't matter anymore ok he got up and pulled me out of bed and cared me down steers I seen Leah, Kim and Seth eating. Looks like I don't have to cook I said looking at them with a smile on my face good morning jade said Seth Leah and Kim just hugged me I looked at outside and seen something moving in the woods and it looked like a human or something it had blonde on it what are you looking at jade I looked at Jacob who looked at me all scared nothing Jacob just that I seen something I said looking at the woods ok well me and Seth and Leah have to go with Sam he said he need us about something will be home at 4:00 ok jade said Jacob giving me a kiss yeah I guess I looked at Kim do you need a ride home Kim yeah if that's ok with you jade yeah Kim ok so I drove Kim home and guess how was there whiting there for her Jared he run up to her as fast has he can it was funny so here I am driving home alone in the woods can it get anymore scarcer I spent at home being bored that's when I seen it outside it was look at me in the woods all I could see was the eyes and the color of the eyes where even scarcer it was the a bloody red color on most movies the stupid girl go's out there and sees what it is and then some monster pops out and they die and I'm one of those stupid girls so here I am walking to my death. Then it runs deeper in the woods I ran after it the I stop to the place here me and embry where on are picnic the flowers still beautiful then that's when I see it a vampire staring at me its blond hair long and her bloody red eyes were beautiful in the sun and its skin shined and it hart to even look at her she was wearing a white gown but there was blood on the gown and on her face I was scared now. Jade I have been waiting for you she said how did she now my name I said looking scared I'm Jewel Lee she said her voice was pretty what do you want jewel she was so fast she was right by me looking at me she whisper in my ear and said I want you and your blood then she laugh pulling away from me I looked at her and said you crazy you need help. She run up to me and held me to my neck her long nails dragging into my neck I'm crazy but you're the one that can help me she laugh again she dropped me and I hit the ground hard a sharp rock cut me hand and the blood was going out fast. Look did I hart you she said smiling I got up and looked at her my boyfriend his a werewolf and he's going to kill you I said smiling back at her o his he well here is he to help you she said he's with the those werewolf's ok then let's get them here she said grabbing my arm that was blinding I now I was going to die she mouth was all most to the blood then all of a sudden I heard growling jewel smiled at me and turned me around so I was gents her there I seen Jacob,Sam,Jared,Paul,Leah,Seth,Collion,Brady,Quil and Embry they all looking at me Jacob looked the maddest and Embry looked sad. Look jade how came her nails where digging in my neck you now I'm hunger and I want something to eat look a pretty girl how looks like food she laugh. Jewel let me go pleas she looked at me and smiled and said no because you guys would kill me and I want see you die she looked back at werewolf and smiled if you guys love her then get her then she liked my cheek and she stamped me with something it hit my arm I looked at it a rock was staking out of my arm the blood was burning my nose then she pushed me into a big rock I hit my head then all of a sudden the pack ran after her the dirt was all over my body I touch my head and the blood was red and I felt like falling asleep maybe I was going to die I seen the pack take her and then I seen Embry looking at me and the rest went black I could fill hot arms around me I could fill my blood all over my body and my arm and head hatred was I died did I die of because all the blood I lost I didn't now want was going on I tried to scream but it didn't work I looked around me and seen nothing just black I felt something hot on my arm jade it called my name or someone jade are you up I opened my eyes and seen everyone looking at me where am I said you're in the hospital said Seth looking at me all warred why am I am in the hospital you lost a lot of blood said Paul looking all mad. I looked around and seen the Vie thing and I looked at me the blood was gone my arm had a smoothing black on it and my head was wrapped in clothe I pulled myself up and Emily ran over to me and hugged me she started to cry and I started to cry to I hugged her back so everyone hugged me but Embry and Jacob the just looked at me Sam gave me a kiss on the forehead and was crying I never seen him cry jade do not scare me like that again ok he said hugging me ok Sam. Everyone had to go and Leah and Kim gave me a hug Embry and Jacob just sated with me um Embry can I talk to jade alone he said to him yeah I guess Embry walked out Jacob looked at me and I seen a tear run down his face he walked over to me and said jade I could have lose you if we didn't have smelled that vampire you could have died or turned into a vampire said Jacob crying and if you have died I would have die without you and I can't live in a world without you I started to cry and I pulled Jacob to me and said I'm not going to die and I love you then` I kissed him and that shut him up I pulled back and hugged him Embry walked in Jacob sat next to me and Embry walked to me on the other side he looked at me and I could tell he was saying you're crazy why would you do this and I happy you're life i smiled at Embry and just closed my eyes and fell asleep a week ladder so here I am coming out of the hospital I was happy that I was going out of that place so I guess I almost brook my arm my head was looking better I walked out with Jacob and he drove me to Emily's and Sam's house they had a party for me and I talked to them . I want outside and layer in the grass I looked up at the moon it was pretty when I was small my dad would pick me up and run outside and get a jar and fill the jar with flier flays and then we let them go I would lay on the grass with him and he said whenever I miss him he said he was the moon and I was the stars all around the moon and now when I look at the moon I think of my dad and how he made all my day worth living for now I know why he loved so much. Sam came walking out and lay by me you miss you dad he said I looked at him and he was staring at the moon too yeah I miss him so much jade do you know what he would say to you Sam said that I'm stupid for going to that vampire yes and he would say. Then he would say Sam why would you let me baby go with a vampire and why would you let a werewolf imprint on her too and he would say to is that your growing up fast and he miss you I looked at Sam and I sat up Sam I miss him so much Sam sat up too and said I now you do jade I miss him too I hugged him and he hugged me back.

Everything was going good I went to Emily's house so she could get me ready Leah and Kim were there and the other girls I looked at my dress and I had my hair straiten and I had my makeup cute I looked at myself in and thought about my mom an just smiled jade said Emily she smiled at me and walked in you look pretty she said hugging me I smiled at her. Come on the boys are down steers whiting ok I walked down with her and right they was Jacob in is black tucks and his blue tie he smiled at me and I smiled back you look beautiful he said thank Sam talk pics of all of us then we left we got there and it was crazy everyone was dancing Jacob and me sat down and then a slow song came on and we danced jade he whispered in my ear I looked at him yes I don't want you to leave me for some loser because I love you so much I just looked at him and didn't know why he was saying this but I guess this is how he felt Jacob I'm not going away then I kissed him we just danced there kissing I didn't want to move and this is how my life is going to be for right now.

THE END

If you liked it please write back and I'm writing the 2book about jade if you loved this book and want to now want happens then read the 2 book you'll love it and I'll try to write fast thank you. From jade lol love you guys


End file.
